thorfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:AgravaineIsHot/Why Loki is the HOTTEST villain EVER!
If you haven't already figured it out, Loki is the hottest villain who has ever made an appearance on the movie screen! <3 Why I LOVE Tom OMG Tom Hiddleston is just SUCH a hottie! <3 I LOVE how he plays Loki!! I think he is the hottest actor in all of Hollywood!! And don't you just LOVE his amazing british accent??? <3 <3 It is SO hard for me to put into words how much I love him!! OMG Tom please win an Oscar soon cause you are the HOTTEST and the MOST TALENTED actor in Hollywood!!!! <3 <3 <3 Why I LOVE Loki Loki is SO awesome and SO epic!! The first time I saw him on the movie screen it was hard for me to breathe!!!!!!! <3 I just love the way he speaks and smiles!!! OMG I WANNA TAKE HIM HOME!!!! <3 He is SO much better than all the other villains in the superhero movies!! OMG and didn't you just LOVE that HOT HAIR he had in The Avengers!!! If I was a boy, I would get the same haircut cause it's soooooo AWESOME!!! It's like TOTALLY the BEST haircut in THE UNIVERSE!!!!! <3 I my goodness, please make a Loki movie soon cause I absolutely LUV HIM and I need to see some more of him!!!! <3 Loki's smile OMG Don't you just LOVE that smile??? <3 It is the cutest the bestest the loveliest villain smile EVER!!!! <3 OMG I WANNA TAKE HIM HOME!!!!!!!!!! <3 I think I will soon make a video of Loki, put the cutest clips where he smiles in it and then my recording where I scream "I LOVE YOU LOKIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!" I hope that this video will show all the people how hot Loki is!! It makes me so sad that some people can't see it... HOW CAN'T YOU SEE HOW AMAZING HE IS??? HOW DOESN'T HIS AMAZING SMILE MAKE YOUR HEART MELT???? I feel like I am under the 55 degree sun each and every time I see him smile! And don't you just LOVE those lovely blue eyes?? OMG!! AMAZING!!! <3 I am sooooo glad that he isn't in a relationship because I couldn't STAND to see anyone kissing him!! OMG I WOULD DIE!!!! :( He is so dazzling, WAY more dazzling than Edward Cullen with his crooked smile!!! He is just so amazing! hot! irresistable! cute! magnificent! endearing! handsome! epic! fine! stunning! loveable! adorable! sweet! amazing! hot! irresistable! cute! magnificent! endearing! handsome! epic! fine! stunning! loveable! adorable! sweet! amazing! amazing! hot! irresistable! cute! magnificent! endearing! handsome! epic! fine! stunning! loveable! adorable! sweet! amazing! amazing! hot! irresistable! cute! magnificent! endearing! handsome! epic! fine! stunning! loveable! adorable! sweet! amazing! amazing! hot! irresistable! cute! magnificent! endearing! handsome! epic! fine! stunning! loveable! adorable! sweet! amazing! amazing! hot! irresistable! cute! magnificent! endearing! handsome! epic! fine! stunning! loveable! adorable! sweet! amazing! amazing! hot! irresistable! cute! magnificent! endearing! handsome! epic! fine! stunning! loveable! adorable! sweet! amazing! OMG I LOVE YOU LOKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 Explore the cuteness 259856 208176662566415 3026056 n.jpg|OMG I am already melting!!! <3 <3 Loki-loki-thor-2011-22246004-480-353.jpg|Don't you just LOVE that smile?? <3 Lokiinfobox.jpg|OMG!! SO HOT!! <3 Tom-hiddleston-the-avengers-loki-hurt.jpg|OMG I just wanna HUG him!!!!! <3 Loki-loki-thor-2011-25151465-500-635.jpg|How can someone be SO adorable?? <3 Loki2.jpg|So evil! And SO HOT! <3 Avengers-loki.jpg|So lovely!!! <3 Loki-loki-thor-2011-25174781-500-246.jpg|AWWWWWWWW!! <3 Category:Blog posts